duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Prydz
Eric Prydz (born July 19, 1976) is a Swedish DJ and record producer, whose work has included Duran Duran remixes. Music career In 2004, Prydz released the single "Call on Me", which sampled Steve Winwood's single "Valerie". The single was a success and topped the UK singles chart for five weeks. The song also became number one in Germany, and remained on the German Top-100 single chart for six consecutive weeks. He is also known for his cover remix of Pink Floyd's "Anothe Brick in the Wall" entitled "Proper Eduction" and also for the songs "Re-Match" and "Europa". He also released the summer 2008 single "Pjanoo"which has become a huge hit in the UK reaching the number 2 position with only download sales. His 2008 single "Pjanoo" was also used in the teaser tralier for Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony an expansion for Grand Theft Auto 1V. Other projects Aside from producing music Prydz also runs the record labels Pryda, Pryda Friends, and Mouseville, which release most of his own music. On Pryda, he releases music as Pryda. On Mouseville, he produces under Cirez D. Eric remixed Duran Duran's single "Nice" (available on Nice Remixes) and "Sunrise" (available on Mixdown 2005). Until recently, Prydz had only played shows in and around Europe as he has a fear of flying. "Proper Eduction" was nominated for the 2008 Grammy for Best Remixed Recording. Discography Albums *2004:Call on Me *2005:Woz Not Woz *2006:Pryda Vol. 1 *2007:Proper Education *2007:Pryda Vol. 2 *2007:Remixes *2008:Pjanoo *2009:TBA Singles Remixes 2002 *Outfunk - Echo Vibes (Eric Prydz Remix) *Star Alliance - PVC (Eric Prydz Remix) *Par-T-One - I'm Crazy (Eric Prydz Remix) 2003 *Harry's Afro Hut - C'Mon Lady (Eric Prydz Mix) *Outfunk - Lost In Music (Eric Prydz Remix) *Steve Angello - Voices (Eric Prydz Remix) *SNAP Vs Motivo - The Power (Eric Prydz Remix) *M Factor - Come Together (Eric Prydz New Vocal Mix) *M Factor - Come Together (Eric Prydz Dub) *The Attic - Destiny (Eric Prydz Remix) *Futureshock - Pride's Paranoia (Eric Prydz Remix) *Smoked - Metropolis (Eric Prydz Remix) *Pet Shop Boys - Miracles (Eric Prydz Remix) *Aloud - Sex & Sun (Eric Prydz Remix) 2004 * Duran Duran - Sunrise (Eric Prydz Remix) * Shapeshifters - Lola's Theme (Eric Prydz Remix) *Mutiny - Holding On (Eric Prydz Remix) * Alter Ego - Rocker (Eric Prydz Remix) 2005 *Axwell - Feel The Vibe (Eric Prydz Remix) *Howard Jones - And Do You Feel Scared (Eric Prydz Remix) *Eric Prydz - In & Out (Eric Prydz Remix) 2006 *Switch - A Bit Patchy (Eric Prydz Remix) *Paolo Mojo - 1983 (Eric Prydz Remix) *Michael Jackson - Thriller (Eric Prydz Remix) *Duran Duran - Nice (Main Mix) *Duran Duran - Nice (Radio Mix) *Double 99 - Ripgroove 2006 (Cirez D Remix) *Inner City - Good Life (Eric Prydz Summer Edit) 2007 *Sven Vath - The Beauty And The Beast (Eric Prydz Remix) 2008 *Christian Smith & John Selway - Total Departure (Cirez D Remix) *Paolo Mojo & Jim Rivers - Ron Hardy Said (Eric Prydz Remix) 2009 *Sebastien Leger- The People (Eric Prydz Remix) Category:Record producers